


Through the Woods

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nick Whump, Passing Out, Poisoning, Whump, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: You'd think he'd be used to it by now, really. From the moment Nick came into his life, every twist and turn has been more complicated.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt & Monroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short bite of whump based off a prompt from an anonymous Tumblr user: "Nick and Monroe BROTP, maybe one of them gets poisoned or infected while they're out in the woods on a case and the other has to take care of him and get them both to safety. The enemy is still out there, waiting to strike again." 
> 
> The timeline is ambiguous, but far enough along that Rosalee is in the picture.

You'd think he'd be used to it by now, really. From the moment Nick came into his life, every twist and turn has been more complicated. More dangerous. (More interesting as well, of course, and Monroe wouldn't trade their friendship for anything, but sometimes-like today-he wishes that friendship was more normal.) 

"M'nroe.." Nick groans, and Monroe risks a glance at him. The so-called fearless Grimm is deathly pale, eyes almost completely glazed over. Whatever that Hexenbiest hit him with, it was potent stuff. 

"You hanging in there, buddy?" He tries, as gently as he can manage. They don't have the luxury of stopping, not with the ‘biest still out there, so if Nick could not collapse right now, that would be great. 

Nick blinks, which definitely isn't an answer, but Monroe chooses to take it as one. 

"Good. Come on, just a little further." 

Without warning, Nick starts to crumble to the ground. Monroe rushes to catch him, wrapping an arm around him to support him as best he can. Luckily, he's no weakling; the Grimm isn't exactly light. 

"Hurts." 

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you tick off a Hexenbiest," he mutters. It's an absent comment, but Nick's expression darkens, a painful reminder that he already knows that all too well. "Sorry. Come on, man; one foot in front of the other. We're almost there." 

Any hurt Nick might feel is clearly overwhelmed by the pain coursing through his body. Within a few seconds, his face is nearly blank, and he simply stares ahead, moving robotically as Monroe tugs him along. 

Sometimes, Monroe remembers how young Nick truly is. A good decade Monroe's junior, actually. It's easy to forget, with the dangerous Grimm vibe Nick gives off these days, but when they first met, Monroe had to bite his own tongue to keep from calling the man 'kid.' Now, again, he seems young, and a protective instinct wells up in Monroe. 

"We're going to get you back to Rosalee," he promises fiercely, and though Nick doesn't quite look at him, Monroe can tell that he's listening. Catching the tone, if nothing else. "She's gonna fix this. And then, we're going to find this witch and make her pay. Okay?" 

Nick nods, or maybe just jerks his head in response to the pain, but Monroe would like to think his words help a little. 

For awhile, they make their way along in silence, save for the soft and pained noises Nick keeps making-the ones that make the Blutbad in Monroe want to face that Hexenbiest head on-and the rare woodland noises. Each of those sends a chill down Monroe's spine, but the woman never approaches them. Smart. 

Finally, he catches a glimpse of something yellow through the bushes: his car! (Nick complained about it earlier, but Monroe's glad he held his ground; the Charger would have blended in much more.) 

At that moment, Nick's knees give out, and Monroe struggles against the added weight. "Just a few more steps." It's almost a plea, because he's not sure he can actually carry Nick there. He has a horrible feeling he's about to find out, though. 

"Can't." Nick catches himself, unsteadily getting his footing, but makes no move to go further. "Hurts." 

"I know, man. I know it hurts, I know it sucks, and I know you just want to quit walking, but you've got to keep going. We're almost there." 

Nick swallows roughly, before nodding. His first step nearly sends them both tumbling to the ground, but they keep going, making their way to the car. A step, then another, then three. Getting through the bushes poses a bit of a challenge, but Monroe manages to tug Nick to the other side. 

As soon as they reach the car, Nick all but collapses against it, and Monroe hurriedly opens the door, guiding him in. "We made it," he whispers, not altogether sure if Nick can hear him; the man's eyes have fallen shut. 

He can't afford to linger, so he gets into the driver's seat, starts the car, and floors it. Nick will be okay, he decides. He'll have to be. 

After all, they made it through the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
